


Historical JeffMads

by Ofyawning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom James, Gay, Historical, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: James Madison and Thomas Jefferson were two very different people. It's a wonder how the two were such best friends.It is even more surprising that the two are secret lovers.Hi!! Admin here- I've never done a smut, so I really hope this isn't bad, give me feedback, please!





	Historical JeffMads

James Madison, a very tiny man. He stood at only 5'4, and barely passed the scale on 100lbs. He was... Very petite, to say the least. On top of that, he's very shy around new people. Having a quiet voice, on top of a small frame, really gives off bad first impressions.   
Not to mention, he has the world's worst immune system, and is almost always sick.   
He was always teased for it, and it truly made him angry. Wanting to tell them off, for how rude it is to judge somebody on their physical features, yet, he cannot seem to find his voice in times like those.   
His best friend, Thomas Jefferson, almost the exact opposite of him, standing 6'2, and a healthy weight. A healthy man in general, barely ever sick, and if so, nothing too deadly. He is never afraid to tell at anybody, especially Hamilton. The two always were toe to toe, constantly bickering about anything, and everything. 

They were inseparable. Which is quite strange, seeming their differences.   
But Thomas was patient with James. He knew to not rush the smaller, or raise his voice around the frail man. 

Now, the two are together in a bedroom. Naked. Why, you may ask? Well, the two are lovers. Nobody has yet to find out about the two men.   
"Thomas," James hums, removing the tallers briefs, 'finally,' James thought, 'he's finally naked.'   
Thomas chuckles, fingers going under the smaller's chin, lifting his head up, so he can press his lips against the others firmly.   
It slowly turns more heated, tongues end up tangled together, hands all over the place-   
Thomas puts his hand on James' erect member. "I'd assume you'll be submissive again, as always? The role seems perfect for somebody like you. It always surprises me, when you always get those dominant feelings."   
Playfully glaring, James replies back, with an eyeroll. "You'd better watch your mouth, unless you would prefer to end up on your knees?"   
Laughing fondly, head shaking, Thomas sighs. "Is that a threat?" 

Looking up, Thomas seems to tower over James, hands wrapping around his small wrists. "You shouldn't make threats you will not go through with, Jemmy."   
Lips going on his chest, making little butterfly kisses all the way down. Stopping at his pelvis. 

"Thomas.." James practically whines out, squirming. "I will not hesitate to take action on this, if you continue to go at such a slow pace."  
Head tilting, in an almost mocking way. "Go on, love."  
Going on his stomach, James wraps his plump, pink lips around the other mans length. Slowly, it goes down his throat. Bobbing his head up and down, cheeks becoming hollow as he sucks.

Thomas grunts, hands instantly threading into the younger mans hair. "Jem.. I'm close. I want to fuck you, before I do so."  
Nodding, only sending Thomas more pleasure, James slowly pulls himself off of the older. "But of course, sir."   
A growl seems to leave Thomas' throat, quickly reaching into his desk side drawer, and pulling out oil. Quickly, he pushes his lover down, and spreads his legs. Putting the lubricant on his hole, and his own dick.   
Putting his fingers in the tight hole, stretching him.   
Hurting James is the last thing he wants. They always took it slow at this part, always.   
Once James was all prepped, Thomas slowly, and carefully removes his fingers.   
"Shall I put it in now?"  
Almost desperately, James nods. "Oh? Use your words if you want it so bad."   
Groaning in annoyance, "please, sir, fuck me.. Please." A deep blush on his face.   
'How adorable.' He thinks, sticking his length on James' hole, and slowly pushing in. Allowing him to adjust to the size as always. 

Finally, when James gave a firm nod, Thomas starts off slow. Painfully slow. "Faster! Please-"   
"Shhh. Jemmy. You wouldn't want to be caught, now would you?" Pressing his lips to the smaller, before pounding into him. Deep, long thrusts, getting faster and faster.   
James moans, and gasps, hips moving backwards for more pleasure. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, toes curling, hands fisting at the bedsheets. "D-don't stop!-" James begs, tears dripping down his face from the amazing feeling. "Don't plan on it, baby.." Without thinking, Thomas leans foward, and starts stroking his lover's cock.   
Crying out, without warning, James has his orgasm. They didn't have to warn eachother about it, it was both neutral to them. Unless, it was a blowjob. Then, yes, they would. "Please. Wait." Thomas keeps going, before releasing his seed deep inside of him. Waiting there, then carefully pulling out. Looking in awe, as his cum leaks out from James' ass. "So pretty.." Laying down, allowing them both to catch their breath, before Thomas stands, and stretches. Back popping loudly. Gathering James in his arms, he makes his way to his little tub, bathing the both of them. After this, normally they'd cuddle, then go back to their own rooms, not wanting to be caught. But, Thomas was the president. Nobody would enter without permission. So, it made it easier for James to sleep in his bed. Which... Just so happened to be right next to his desk. 

Now, James lay half asleep, curled up. Thomas' arms wrapped protectively around him.   
"Sleep well, mon amour." Thomas whispered.   
"Your French accent is awful, even I, who cannot speak the language can say that. You lived there for three years!" James playfully scolds, shaking his head.  
"Excuse me, my accent is superior, Jemmy! How dare you!"   
Holding him even closer, looking at him with such love in his eyes. 

Oh boy, does he love him.


End file.
